customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Earth
Neo-Earth is the setting in which all my characters and events takes place: it is not referred to as Neo-Earth by any of the creatures that inhabit it and this is simply the name given to distinguish it from any of the other realities / continuites out there. Main Themes Neo-Earth explores the themes of bio-engineering, social-status and the way people of different backgrounds interact with one another: it is focused more on indepth analysis of a small band of heroes and villains - exploring what makes them work as a group and ultimately what forces divide them and make them do what they do, in Neo-Earth there are no cackling madmen intent on doing evil for the sake of evil: there are only individuals trying to keep themselves alive as well as what little dreams they still have in a troubled world.. In the end the heroes and villains realise that they aren't so different after all: like two-sides of a mirror, this knowledge doesn't make their conflict any easier nor does it offer much solution. Setting Set six billion years into the future the world as we know it has long-gone, the Sun having gone into its red-dwarf state over a billion years previously and annihiliating Earth: however by this time humanity had long left the solar-system and Neo-Earth takes place on an alien world on the other side of the galaxy, the creatures that inhabit it are the descendents of the long-extinct human colonisers and have become enslaved by the monstrous Legion. While the heroes search for a mythical Cradle Of Life (in reality a two-mile long human star-ship said to contain all the DNA of the long-gone species of Earth, amongst them humanity) - the villains seek out the same artefact but for very different reasons: the heroes seek to use it to clone back all the plants, animals and people that they believe made the Earth (now regarded as a semi-mythical paradise) great - the villains on the other hand wish to use the artefact to create stronger and more aggressive breeds of monster to take down Legion and free the planet: at any cost. Major Events Colonisation '''(humans arrive on the planet and colonise it - creating the first Legion as well as the primitive ancestors of the modern-day inhabitants of Neo-Earth: the Colonisation would last for 1000 years and has become regarded as a sort of creation myth amongst the modern-day Neo-Earth people with humanity being elevated to near godlike status) '''Great Fall (the Legion wipe out humanity and begin to spread over Neo-Earth, rapidly becoming the dominant species and driving all others to hide underground and in the wastelands - this Great Fall lasted for 5000 years and resulted in the extinction of virtually all Neo-Earth's once plentiful animal and flora life with only small bands of sentient inhabitants managing to scrape an existence and evade detection) Prominent Heroes Alpha (first-born of the Questors - a group of genetically-altered heroes who seek out the Cradle Of Life: she is the most agile) Beta (second-born of the Questors - he is the fastest) Gamma (third-born of the Questors - she is the strongest in terms of physical-strength) Delta (fourth-born of the Questors - he is the most durable of the group) Epsilon (fifth-born of the Questors - she is the most strong-willed of the group) Prominent Villains Zeta (first-born of the Raiders - a group of genetically-altered villains who seek out the Cradle Of Life: he is agile and fast) Eta (second-born of the Raiders - she is strong and durable) Theta (third-born of the Raiders - he is a genius many times over) Iota (fourth-born of the Raiders - she is strong, fast and durable) Kappa (fifth-born of the Raiders - he is as close to "perfection" as possible but suffers severe deformity and aggression as a result) Prominent Species Legion (monstrous genetically-engineered entities left over from the colonisation of Neo-Earth, they have continually evolved over milennia into innumerable subspecies and are considered the true antagonists of the story: though they act much like a virus and see others as raw materials to add to their already formidable ranks) Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Big-Sam